


I'm Coming Back for You

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil really misses Carlos, Long Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos have another one of their nightly phone conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Back for You

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard to write in WTNV style because who can write that way besides Joseph Fink and Jeffery Cranor? I hope I did it justice.

Cecil often lost track of how long it had been since Carlos had been in Night Vale. It had been a few months at least, but it felt like forever. While they talked on the phone nearly every night, some days it wasn't enough. Nevertheless, Cecil waited patiently for Carlos's call. When it came, he picked up on the first ring.

"Hi Carlos!" He was always excited to talk to his boyfriend.

"Hi Cecil. How's Night Vale going?"

"Oh you know, just business as usual. How's the desert?"

"Hot and sunny. The sun never sets here; I'm trying to think of a scientific explanation for that."

"I'm sure you'll find one. Have you ever met anyone there?"

"No. I didn't even see Dana when she used to be here."

"I miss you." That usually went without saying. Long distance relationships were always hard, but they were even harder when the two people were in different universes altogether.

"I miss you too, Cecil. I promised you that I'd find a way back to Night Vale, and I intend to keep that promise."

"I believe in you. I love you."

"I love you, too. Good night Cecil, if it is in fact night. I never know anymore."

"It's night here. Good night, Carlos." As he hung up, Cecil felt a little less weight on his shoulders. Carlos may still be stuck in a desert universe, but they could make it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
